


The Girl I Met at the Rammas

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking song of the Ithilien rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl I Met at the Rammas

Oh when I joined the Rangers  
(And it might have been yesterday)  
I kissed a girl at the Rammas  
Before I rode away.

The girls of Rohan, near pure as gold,  
And sun-bronzed girls by the Sea...  
The Citadel's daughters are fine, 'tis true,  
Perfect gentility.  
And Pelennor's maid beyond compare,  
When there I happen to be.

But the girl I kissed at the Rammas,  
Kissed and left at the Rammas,  
The girl I kissed at the Rammas,  
She kept a part of me.


End file.
